Guardian of the phoenix:The start of a new hero
by silverwolf718
Summary: han pasado 20 años del final de guardian of the shadows,ahora estamos en un mundo un poco mas moderno en una ciudad gobernada por un imperio malvado todo es normal pero sometidos bajo el imperio hay muchas ciudades,aqui veremos a un chico angel esta llendo a sus ultimos 3 años de escuela y en ello descubre muchas cosas del pasado,cosas luego del final de guardian of the shadows


**Hola a todos bien este capitulo lo hago para presentar el prologo o intro de la continuación de The Guardian of the Shadows a su segunda parte Guardian of the Phoenix**

**Bien tratare de no spoliear mucho espero les guste y les anime a seguir leyendo esta historia que le falta mucho para terminar**

**Esta historia empieza 20 años después del fin de guardian of the shadows  
ahora habrá un nuevo protagonista un chico de 20 años llamado angel, el vive en una ciudad llena de tecnología como no habíamos visto en guardian of the shadows  
esta ciudad esta bajo el régimen de un imperio que creció poco a poco y gobierna con maldad y corrupción y presionando al pueblo a no revelarse en contra**

**Angel va a la escuela como ahora es de común en todos los chicos y chicas a esa edad junto con su hermana gemela elena y su madre, su padre desaparecio cuando ellos tenían 12 años se cree que murió por defender a angel, elena y la madre de ambos cuando el imperio ataco una villa donde vivian antes pero nunca encontraron el cuerpo de su padre asi que se dio solamente por desaparecido**

**Ahora angel tiene 20 años e ira a su primer dia de escuela pero el desde el día que su padre desapareció al no sido el mismo ahora es muy depresivo y desinteresado en muchas cosas igual que su hermana**

**Lo único que evita que ellos se pongan peor es la actitud positiva de su madre que aun para ella le es difícil ya que también le duele todavía la perdida del padre de angel y elena**

**Ahora que angel ira su primer dia de escuela de los 3 años para terminar**

**Aquí vemos a angel y elena caminando por las calles de la ciudad cargando sus mochillas en camino a la escuela**

Angel:no se ni para que estamos yendo a esto-decia deprimente y fríamente

Elena:mamá dice que tenemos que ir para poder tener un trabajo en 3 años y poder vivir nuestras vidas-decia algo desinteresada

Angel:pero aun asi no se para que

Elena:ni yo simplemente tenemos que ir además-hace una pausa-no quiero que seamos una causa mas de tristesa para mamá-decia algo preocupada,pero también algo deprimida

Les dire la apariencia de angel  
es de altura promedio para su edad cabello corto castaño oscuro y despeinado piel clara ojos marrones y por ahora vestia camisa roja con chaqueta y pantalones negros y tenis blancos

Elena era casi igual a angel pero ella tenia cabello negro un poco mas debajo de los hombros y en el frente tenia un mechon de cabello blanco ojos negros y vestia un short negro con una sudadera gris que le llegaba casi a las rodillas y también tenis blancos

Angel da un suspiro entonces

Luego de un rato caminando ambos llegan a la escuela eran las 8 de la mañana aproximadamente

Angel:bien a empezar 3 años posiblemente los mas aburridos de nuestras vidas-decia sarcásticamente

Elena:mejor empecemos ya,al menos asi pronto terminaremos estos 3 años-decia desanimada

Y ambos entraron al patio de la escuela donde ya se veian varios chicos y chicas de la edad de angel y elena pero estos eran vistos de mal manera por otros,pero a angel y elena no les importaba y ellos rápido fueron a ver que horario tendrían y se dirjieron a el aula que les correspondería que por casualidad a ambos les toco la misma aula

Luego vino el que seria el profesor del aula

Profesor:bien alumnos mi nombre es Scott y si desean llamarme asi esta bien pero por formalidades de la escuela digannme profesor Scott

Scott se miraba muy joven para ser maestro pero dejarse la barba le hacia determinar un poco su edad ahora estaba vestido con una bata de laboratorio anteojos camisa azul y pantalones blancos y poseía un actitud un poco joven por lo cual se llevaba bien con la mayoría de sus alumnos aun a pesar de tener 39 años

Luego Scott paso lista y extrañamente

Scott:bien veo que todos están menos un estudiante o mejor dicho una estudiante y que extraño aquí dice que hay buenas referencias sobre ella

Luego mientras Scott seguía hablando angel estaba en su escritorio solo recostó su cabeza hasta que se durmió y luego hasta que fue despertado por Scott

Scott:angel¡-decia algo fuerte para despertar a angel

Angel estaba algo somnoliento

Angel:e..si?,que pasa profesor?-decia algo con sueño

A esto muchos de la clase se estuvieron riendo de el

Scott:bien ya todos calmados si?,-luego vuelve a ver a angel-mira es primer dia asi que no te dire nada pero no te duermas en clase si?-decia comprensivamente

Angel:si-decia muy desanimado mientras volvia a recostar su cabeza sobre sus brazos mirando una ventana del aula

Luego de eso a Scott se le ocurrio hacer que todos los alumnos se presentaran entre ellos a angel ya elena pero

Elena:mi nombre es elena,pueden llamarme asi si quieren,pero si no quieren no me hablen-decia algo deprimida y vuelve a levantarse

Angel:mi nombre no se de verdad les importe asi que llámenme como se les plazca de todas formas dudo que queiran convivir conmigo-decia muy deprimidio y desinteresado

luego un silencio muy incomodo

Luego de esto Scott hizo que todos cambiaran de lugar a sus lugares almenos permanentes durante un tiempo entre ellos elena y angel siempre estaban juntos elena delante de angel pero nadie de la clase quería sentarse cerca de ellos pero de entre todos apareció alguien

Chico:hola-decia algo emocinado y con una sonrisa

A esto a muchos del grado quedaron impresionados al ver que este chico hablando con ellos 2

Angel solo tenia la cara contra el escritorio y elena mirando hacia adelante

Elena:que quieres?-decia fríamente

Chico:que no me recuerdan?-decia algo intrigado

Elena:no la verdad que no me acuerdo de ti

Chico:soy yo wiliam,no conocimos en la infancia cuando teníamos 5 antes de que se mudaran cuando teníamos 8-decia explicando y algo impresionado

angel:no te recuerdo-decia sin levantar la cara

Elena:no yo tampoco-decia viendo a wiliam con cara desinteresada

Luego se escucho a muchos murmurando a espaldas de wiliam

Chica:porque te juntas con esos 2 si son unos marginados

Wiliam:escuchen,si les caigo bien a todos ustedes no les importara que también me junte con ellos-decia seriamente

Wiliam era un chico de la misma altura de angel,tenia cabello negro corto pero en puntas hacia arriba ojos negros y piel clara y vestia pantalón blanco con chaqueta blanca y por dentro una camiseta azul

Chico:si es cierto-decia apoyando a wiliam

Chica:por eso es tan bueno y tan correcto-decia en tono enamorada

Elena:entonces….?-decia desinteresada a wiliam

Wiliam:bueno es que resulta que a muchos les agrado-decia con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza

Angel:si quieres siéntate pero si te aburres vete-decia siempre con la cabeza contra el escritorio

Luego de la clase era receso y aunque elena y angel solo querían comer y esperar a la siguiente clase

Wiliam:hey-decia tratando de llamar la atención de angel y elena

Angel:que quieres?-decia algo aburrido

Wiliam:me sorprende que hayan cambiado tanto que paso con esos 2 hermanos divertidos que conoci cuando era niño?

Angel:creeme mucho a cambiado-decia fríamente

Wiliam:y elena me recuerdas a mi?

Elena:no mucho

Wiliam:y no recuerdas…. Ya sabes

Angel:que cosa?

Elena:no se a que te refieres?-decia fríamente

Wiliam:no recuerdas que cuando eras niña te preguntabas que porque los padres se besaban y tu dijiste que nos besaramos en las mejillas?-decia riendo un poco y en voz baja

Elena:que yo,QUE?-decia confundida

Luego elena agara a wiliam de la chaqueta que tenia y lo miraba amenazantemente

Wiliam:tranquila,de todas formas tu fuiste la de la idea-decia tratando de salvarse

Elena entre algo de furia y enojo entonces logro recordar

Elena:la verdad,ya te recuerdo tu vivias en la casa del lado cuando eramos niños-decia un poco intrigada-y si ya recuerdo eso-decia molesta

Wiliam:pero aclaro fue tu idea

Elena:como sea..-decia desinteresada

Wiliam:y angel tu ya me recuerdas?

Angel:algo-decia también deprimido

Wiliam:no recuerdas que un dia subimos a una colina y bajamos en una tabla de madera a la cual le habían puesto ruedas y que terminamos golpeados adoloridos cuando caímos?

Angel a esto se sorprendio un poco ya que,poco a poco recordaba muchas cosas que había olvidado

Wiliam:y que me dices amigo?-decia emocionado

Angel solo miro a wiliam y dejo caer la cara en la mesa de su escritorio

Wiliam:YA AMIGO PROFAVOR-decia algo desesperado

Angel:porque…-decia sin despegar la cara del escritorio

Wiliam:que paso con el chico que conoci que le gustaba jugar ser alegre

Angel al escuchar eso solo levanto la mirada y dijo

Angel:ese niño murió hace mucho tiempo-decia fríamente

Wiliam:bien almenos me puedo quedar al lado de ustedes?

Angel:haz lo que quieras,pero dime porque todos estaban sorprendidos de que te sentaras al lado nuestro

Wiliam:bueno será porque soy muy popular-decia presumiendo

Angel:no me digas que eres presumido

Wiliam:no es chiste,bueno tal vez un poco en si supongo que me quieren por lo positivo que soy y creen que es raro que se junte alguien asi con…,no dire mejor

Elena:ya se que no somos muy amigables que digamos

Wiliam:pues por eso supongo les parece raro pero-luego de esto abraza a angel y a elena-volveremos a ser amigos-decia amigablemente

Elena:si no me sueltas ahora lo lamentaras-decia fríamente

Wiliam:bueno angel tu y yo si seremos amigos-decia sonriendo

Angel:….-cara de zombie distraído

Wiliam:bien esto no será fácil-decia tristemente y decepcionado

Depues de eso a wiliam se le ocurrio algo

Wiiam:Bien si quieren intentemos hacer amigos si?,cuando estemos en receso intentaremos conocer gente bien?

Elena:como quiera-decia desinteresada

Angel:no…se…-decia casi sin vida y con mucha depresión

Wiliam:espero que esto no me haga rendirme-decia algo decepcionado y resignado

Luego durante el receso de los 3 que hay en todo el dia que duran media hora

Wiliam aprovecho e intento buscar a alguien con quien pudieran socializar era el primer dia por lo cual no se habían hecho los círculos sociales asi que podría crear con angel y elena

Primero en el patio de la escuela vieron a una chica que se distinguía muchos de los demás ya que su cabello era de color verde algo claro y estaba leyendo un libro

Wiliam:bien ire a saludarla y luego se presentan ustedes,si?

Angel y elena:bien-decian al mismo tiempo

Luego wiliam se acerco a la chica de cabello verde y la saludo amigablemente y luego señalo hacia angel y elena y hizo señal para que se acercaran

Wiliam:bien angel elena, ella es Katherine pero prefiere que le digan kary

Kary:hola-decia con una sonrisa y en tono tranquilo

Elena:hola

Angel:hola

Ambos en tono de muerto en vida

Wiliam:perdonalos es que asi son de deprimentes,pero creeme en fondo pueden agradarte

Kary:no hay problema,un gusto concerlos-decia con una sonrisa

Luego de eso alguien toco el hombro de wiliam,era un chico cabello castaño claro con el cabello algo raro,en si se miraba despeinado y era muy alto

Chico:que hacen con ella

Wiliam se asusto un poco al verlo

Wiliam:tranquilo amigo solo hago que mis 2 amigos-luego pone sus brazos sobre los cuellos de angel y elena-para que conozcan a kary

Kary:tranquilo aaron,ellos la verdad son algo cayados pero también se miran agradables

Al escuchar eso angel y elena cambiaron de estar desinteresados y se miraban un poco sorprendidos

Elena:no te parecemos anti-sociales,tétricos o raros?-decia algo sorpendida

Kary:no la verdad se mira amigables solo que algo apagados ahora-decia con una sonrisa

Angel:y tu no te parecemos raros?-decia referiendose a aaron

Aaron:bueno..si ya me vieron parezco un árbol de grande que soy asi que,bueno.. digamos tampoco soy normal-decia algo sarcástico y con risa

Wiliam:ven?, en si no intentan hacer amigos no podrán tenerlos-decia sonriendo un poco tonto pero amigable

Ambos estaban algo sorprendidos ya que siempre la mayoría de la gente les decia que eran raros y no querían ni estar cerca de ellos

Elena:gracias,decia algo apenada y extrañamente con una pequeña sonrisa

Angel se vio un poco impresionado también porque elena sonriera aunque sea un poco pero no dijo nada

Wiliam:bien gracias a los 2 creanme tanto ellos como yo valoraremos mucho su amistad

Después de decir esto wiliam se llevo empujando a angel y elena y con una sonrisa

Luego al volver al salón de clases

Wiliam:bueno ya lograron hacer 2 amistades.. o algo asi-decia algo extrañado

Angel:pero dime porque haces esto por nosotros?

Wiliam:bueno también pueden considerarme su amigo saben?-decia algo serio (¬¬)

Elena:bueno no había de donde mas elegir supongo

Wiliam inmediato escucho eso caída al suelo estilo anime

Wiliam:bien esto no será fácil-decia llorando en el suelo estilo anime

Luego de otras clases

Wiliam:bien ahora que empezó el año tanto los de primer segundo y tercer año trataran de meterse a un club sea cual sea,yo obvio me ire a deportes-decia con una sonrisa y orgullo

Angel:te mataran antes del primer juego-decia algo serio

Wiliam:en serio no maten mis sueños-decia llorando desesperado

Elena:y en que entraras?

Wiliam:bueno hay soccer, volleyball,natación ,tenis,baseball y artes marciales, pero como quiero reusarme a sufrir algo fuerte y como me considero mejor para este deporte tomare soccer-decia feliz y entusiasmado

Angel:y de que jugaras?

Wiliam:delantera

Angel:me pregunto que tan fácil será lesionarte-cara pensativa

Wiliam:de verdad me odias verdad-decia lamentándose un poco

Angel:debo admitir es algo divertido pensarlo-decia pensativo y en un tono algo feliz

Elena:quien diría que intentar lastimarte haría feliz a angel

Wiliam:si no fuera porque hace tiempo fueron mis amigos,la verdad ya entiendo porque son tan anti-sociales

Luego de eso fueron al gimnasio de la escuela y se veía separado en los 5 diferentes deportes, y muchos de los alumnos ya empezaban a inscribirse en alguno

Wiliam:mejor me apresuro sino ya no habrá espacio en soccer-decia muy preocupado y apresurado

Luego vemos a wiliam luchando contra varios chicos para llegar hasta el frente de la fila para poder inscribirse y entre varios lograban golpear y dejar afuera a wiliam

Wiliam:HAY NO ESO NO-decia algo enojado

luego wiliam se lanzo estilo esto es esparta para poder meterse en la fila hasta que lo logro

ahora vemos a wiliam con golpes y muerto de cansancio y arrastrándose como zombi hasta donde estaban angel y elena

wiliam:lo logre….-decia cansado

angel:bueno tendras que probar que puedes para poder quedarte,o almenos eso supongo

wiliam ya de pie

wiliam:no te preocupes lograre quedarme en el equipo,y de paso te inscribí a ti también-decia sonriendo

angel:que hiciste…-decia con mirada asesina y sujetando a wiliam del cuello

wiliam:amigo porfavor no me mates todavía-decia suplicando-todavia me falta entrar en el equipo y graduarme

angel:bueno como sea-decia mientras dejaba caer al suelo a wiliam

wiliam:y dime elena,tu en que entraras-decia en el suelo mareado y algo cansado

elena empezó a caminar sin decir nada y se dirgio a inscribirse en tenis

wiliam:tenis?

Elena:si que tiene se mira divertido-decia algo seria-ademas también aquí-decia mientras caminaba a el puesto de voleyball

Angel:de verdad quieres estar en 2 deportes?

Elena:me gustaría estar ocupada en algo en ves de no hacer nada

Wiliam:bueno ya tu elección

Luego de eso vieron a muchos estudiantes reunidos y parecía que estaban viendo algo

Todos estaban reunidos y viendo a una chica peleando contra un chico en artes marciales

La mayoría de los que estaban viendo apoyaban al chico

Chico:vamos niña ríndete no quieras salir saltimada

Chica:pues no te confies-decia muy segura de si misma  
(nota ella tiene un cierto acento italiano)

Chico:bien,conste que te lo adverti

Luego el chico rápido se dirigio a darle un puñetazo a la chica pero esta fácilmente dio un golpe con la rodilla y esquivando el golpe,al instante el golpe le dio al estómago al chico haciendo que este retrocediera adolorido

Chico:maldita..-decia con dolor

Chico:ay lo siento-decia burlándose con un tono femenino-mejor aguanta esto

Luego le da una patada en la cara al chico y lo deja en el suelo

A esto todos empezaban burlarse del chico y estaban celebrando y adulando a la chica

Chica:ya de nada,no es nada-decia presumiendo

A esto elena por alguna razón le agrado esa chica

Elena:quisiera conocer a esa chica-decia interesada

Wiliam:no viste lo que le hizo a ese chico?-decia algo asustado

Elena:bien entonces no se acerquen o les hara lo mismo-decia algo sarcástica

Luego ella empezó a acercarse a la chica pero angel no le importaba la advertencia e igual siguió a elena

Chica:díganme les gusto ver como vencia a ese debilucho?

Elena:debo de decir que,envidio tu habilidad-decia algo seria

Angel:y bueno nos dices tu nombre?

Chica:oye,contigo no hablo es con ella,pero si te interesa es Gabriela-decia algo desinteresada

Gabriela era de la misma estatura que elena,ella era cabello negro corto hasta los hombros pero era despeinado ojos verdes muy claros y piel clara y tenia una camiseta verde pantalón blanco

Elena:bien un gusto conocerte-decia en un tono algo agradable

Gabriela:bien igualmente

Elena:y estos 2 son mi hermano angel y otro amigo wiliam,solo ignoralos-decia de manera fría

Gabriela:bueno no dire nada de ellos –decia desinteresada

Mientras wiliam y angel ven hablar a Gabriela y elena

Wiliam:dime crees que note nuestra existencia?

Angel:amigo, lo dudo mucho-decia fríamente

Wiliam:bien almenos angel ya soy tu amigo,y tu elena ya tienes una amiga ya progresamos algo-decia mientras ponía su brazo arededor del cuello de angel

Angel estaba con cara de no me interesa

Elena y gabriela siguieron hablando y ignoraron a wiliam

Wiliam a esto solo quedo con cara de estúpido y angel muerto de aburrimiento

Luego del dia de clase ya aproximadamente a las 3 de la tarde ambos volvían a casa

Angel elena y wiliam ambos iban caminando,wiliam vio que rápida pero sutilmente ellos se interesaban en tener amigos por lo cual se sentía bien por angel y elena

Wiliam:y ahora por donde viven-decia optimista

Angel:allí-decia señalando una casa de 2 pisos

Wiliam:viven en una cafetería?

Elena:bueno es entre una cafetería y un restaurante,mamá tuvo que cambiar de oficio hace un tiempo y con ayuda de un tio nuestro ambos mantienen este restaurante

Wiliam:bueno,y creen que ella me recuerde?

Ambos hermanos:no sabemos

Luego al entrar se ve que el lugar es muy grande el primer piso del lugar es un restaurante y una cafetería ya que se vende tanto comida y postres luego de caminar hasta una parte donde empiezan a subirse por una escaleras

Wiliam:y aquí?

Angel:esto, esta separado en 2 parte el primer piso es el restaurante arriba es donde vivimos

Arriba ambos fueron a sus cuartos y wiliam se quedo con angel

Luego se escuchó del cuarto de elena

Elena:ya mamá-decia aburrida

Mujer:pero que bien ya viniste-decia cariñosamente

Elena:porque no vas también a abrazar a angel

Luego en la entrada del cuarto de angel el cual estaba desordenado

(ahora esto les será un poco de spoiler)  
la madre de angel y elena es maria de guardian of the shadows aunque ni 20 años despues sigue tan joven en actitud y en apariencia

Maria:hijo…,no puedes arreglar esto un poco-decia algo preocuada

Angel:mamá,si esta desordenado ya lo areglare-decia mientras estaba acostado en su cama

Maria:haaw que bien ya tienes un amigo,aunque me parece conocido

Wiliam:hola señora-un silencio incomodo-que raro se ve exactamente igual a cuando yp era niño-decia rindo un poco

Maria:aww gracias muchos me dicen que me miro joven a pesar de mi verdadera edad-decia riendo

Wiliam:em cuantos años tiene…,si no le molesta decirme-decia algo nervioso

Maria:bueno ya tengo 45 pero diría que aun asi conservo una actitud algo infantil para mi edad-decia riendo un poco

Wiliam:45?,perdone si le molesto contestar eso

Maria:no te preocupes-decia riendo algo tierna-pero dime de donde dices que nos conoces

Wiliam:bueno no se si recuerda pero hace tiempo mis padres eran vecinos de ustedes en otro lugar,luego ustedes se mudaron

Maria:a ya recuerdo,si pero fue hace tiempo,y ahora estudias en la academia de aquí cerca?

Wiliam:si asi los reencontré

Maria:que bueno,si gustas ven y visitanos,ahora si me disculpas

Luego de esto se acerca a angel y lo abraza

Angel:mamá,no crees que estoy grande para que me trates asi?

Maria:pero yo los quiero a ustedes además estoy feliz de que ya vuelvan-decia mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a angel

Wiliam solo con cara de no me lo creo

Maria:bien-suelta a angel-ahora si pueden solo cámbiense y ayuden abajo a mi y a vincent necesitamos ayuda,si-decia un poco seria pero con una sonrisa

Angel:bien ya voy mamá-decia con una pequeña sonrisa

Wiliam:entonces

Angel:no te burles-decia riendo algo

Wiliam:es raro

Angel:que cosa?

Wiliam:trate de animarte todo el dia pero exceptuando querer verme sufriendo,es la primera ves que veo en ti esa sonrisa de felicidad

Angel:es mi mamá,siempre nos trata asi a elena y ami y me recuerda buenas cosas-decia con pequeña sonrisa

Wiliam:porcierto algo que note-luego le habla al oído a angel-elena es linda

Angel:bien-luego agara a wiliam de un brazo y lo tuerce a dejar a wiliam adolorido

Wiliam:bien me rindo me rindo,me rindo

Angel:con ella no te metas si?

Wiliam:bien

Luego de esto paso el dia hasta las 6 de la tarde con angel y elena ayudando a maria y a vincent a mantener el restaurante y también wiliam ayudo un poco y vio que muchas veces era maria la madre de angel y elena la que lograba animarles algo era muy infantil en muchos sentidos pero eso hacia reir a los 2

Ya al final del dia wiliam se despidió de ellos y les dijo a elena y angel que los vería al dia siguiente en la escuela

En la noche cuando ya todos se prepararon para dormir en el cuarto de angel

(Angel pov)

_Y asi otro dia mas de mi vida pasa,me pregunto cuantos días mas continuara asi,la misma rutina de ir a la escuela volver ayudar en la casa pero aun asi desde que papá no esta se siente que poco a poco no hay mucho-decia mientras miraba por su ventana la ciudad a lo lejos y escuchaba los ruidos de la ciudad_

_Luego angel se acuesta en su cama viendo a la ventana_

_Me pregunto en que dia esto cambiaria, cuando llegara el dia en que mi vida,nuestra vida mejore  
en que dia algo mejorara-decia pensativamente mientras cerraba sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido_

**Bien este ultimo puede ser algo diferente a lo que e hecho en guardian of the shadows pero quiero que quede claro  
esto empezara con una trama un poco lejos de la historia entre guardian of the shadows y guardian of the Phoenix**

**Angel ira a la escuela y por ahora será una trama estilo escolar como muchos animes esto es porque quería darle ese toque que tienen esas historias además quiero dejar algo muy en claro**

**Maria es la madre de angel y elena y no es difícil adivinar quien es el padre,es Daniel pero el desaparecio cuando angel y elena tenían 12 años desde entonces ellos no an sido los mismos maria es esfuerza mucho por animar a sus hijos aunque le cuesta mucho porque también ella extraña mucho a Daniel**

**También perdón por no haber subido esto con el anterior capitulo de guardian of the shadows pero quería tener mas o menos claras las ideas antes de subirlo  
(nota para muchas expresiones recuerden imaginen que estan viendo un anime y las reacciones y en esta intro tomen mucho las expresiones de wiliam y traten de imaginarlas como si fuera un anime xD)**

**Ahora que paso con hank?..  
bueno solo dire a el lo volverán a ver mas adelante pero puede que mucho haya cambiado en 20 años luego del final de guardian of the shadows**

**Espero les haya gustado esta intro para guardian of the phoenix**


End file.
